


Sweet and High

by LadyGrimReaper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Giggling John, Nice Sherlock, Non-Consensual Drug Use, sherlock kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrimReaper/pseuds/LadyGrimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt from the kink meme. Sherlock is extremely nice when high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and High

This Was a Microfill for [this](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21231.html?thread=125292783#t125292783) prompt.

~~

 

"Oh John! Let me wash your clothes! The kitchen and the bathroom is clean; I threw out all my old experiments and I cleaned all the glassware and put it in the designated containers!"

A few moments later. " John! Let me iron your clothes for tomorrow, you have to look nice and dapper for your patients."

John buried his face into the newspaper, touching the record button on his cell phone, as well as setting the laptops, both his and Sherlock's on record at different points in the room.

This was just too hilarious.

"John! I made you some more tea." Sherlock bloody Holmes was high. And so very polite. Cleaning and making him tea.

"Thank you Sherlock." He sipped the tea and raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was just how he liked it.

"There's a roast in the crock pot, a vegetable salad in the newly cleaned refrigerator, and I bleached the counters and stove before cooking, I promise." 

John turned his head to gaze at Sherlock, wearing his customary suit, and a damn Kiss the Chef apron over it. His face was flushed and his gray eyes were cutting back and forth across the room.

" Thank you, Sherlock. I'm sure supper will be quite lovely. We may have to invite Mrs. Hudson up for dinner."

Sherlock nods emphatically, making an Oh sound as he flitted off to dust over a speck he must have just noticed he missed.

John returned to his paper, smiling and planning on exploiting the next time that a criminal force feeds Sherlock a bit of coke.


End file.
